Wi-Fi P2P (Wi-Fi Peer to Peer or Wi-Fi Direct) is a Wi-Fi standard enabling devices to easily connect with each other without requiring a wireless access point. Wi-FI technology allows devices to establish a direct Wi-FI connection using the existing Wi-Fi interface without an access point serving as a network working hardware device.
Wi-Fi electronic devices having a wireless connection therebetween using Wi-Fi P2P are referred to as a P2P group. Based on assumption of a 1:1 connection, one electronic device operates as a group owner and the remaining electronic devices operate as group clients.